


A Sleepless Night

by lokobookworm95



Series: Chronicles of the Mind-warped [3]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Self-Hatred, Spoilers for the episode: King Tuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokobookworm95/pseuds/lokobookworm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason Tucker isn't sleeping is because there's this awesome new video game that he has to beat. That's absolutely, positively the only reason. And if he keeps lying to himself, it might even become true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sleepless Night

**A Sleepless Night**

Later, after everything is done and no one remembers about it but them, Tucker is ashamed. Oh, he hides it well enough, joking and laughing, but he can't stop thinking about what he did, about what he would've done if Danny hadn't stopped him. Danny and Sam probably thought that it was the staff that had affected him, along with Hotep-Ra, but Tucker knows better.

The staff and the mummy had been affecting him, yes, but most of the attitude and the decisions had been his own. He'd just been so  _tired_ of being ignored, and he'd been so  _high_  on the feeling of everyone  _listening_  to  _him_ , for once. And  _that_  had completely taken over his common sense. The power had taken him over, and he had gone with the flow, issuing ridiculous commands and forcing people to do really stupid things. He'd made Sam wear a dress, for goodness' sake!

But that wasn't the worst part. He had  _hurt_  his friends. He had almost helped a crazed mummy take over the world.  _He had tried to have Danny killed._

That night, he lies in bed and stares at the ceiling all night, staying awake to avoid the nightmares he knows are coming.

The next day, he goes to school, like a normal person, like he's not best friends with a half-ghost and a goth, like he's not the splitting image of a centuries-dead pharaoh. And when Danny and Sam aren't looking, he stares at them, trying to memorize their faces; trying to remind himself that  _they're here, they're still alive, they aren't dead_ , and most important of all,  _he didn't kill them_.

After school, he goes home and tries to drown his worries and fears in technology, so has no chance to think about  _what could have been_.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this, I never have and I never will.


End file.
